First Date
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: I had a contest and the winner got a story of their own. Here is the winners story. It is Draco and Harry's first date. Things get alittle hot and heavy. This is Drarry! The story is loads better than the summary! Trust Me!


Ok this is the winners story!! I hope you like it SwarmOfFanGirls!!

Oh and I put it were they do go to Hogwarts but changed the time frame for when they go. Hope that's ok!!

Oh and I changed the way people feel about each other and there is some personality deference's. Hope that's ok too!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid-summer. Harry Potter had been away from Hogwarts for over a month. He was still in touch with his friends but he missed them deeply. He was sitting in his small room when an owl flew into his open window. He didn't recognize the owl. It landed on his bed and drop an envelope then flew away. He way slightly confused. He picked up the envelope and opened it slowly. He pulled a piece of paper. In a beautiful script it read:

Dear Harry,

Meet me at Trafalgar Square, in London, Saturday at noon.

I will see you then.

There was no signature. _'Who could this be from? How will I get there I don't have anyway to pay for a bus to London.' _Harry thought. He picked up the envelope and some money fell out. He counted it and concluded that it would be enough to pay for a ride into London. 'Saturday? That's the day after tomorrow.' Harry continued to stare at the letter and wonder who could have sent it. He put the letter under his pillow then shut the lamp off and went to sleep after telling his owl Hedwig goodnight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday. 11:52 a.m. Harry was sitting in Trafalgar Square wondering who he would be meeting in eight minutes. He knew it would be a guy because he had been gay for over a year now and he never kept it a secret. He looked at his watch. 11:56 a.m. '_Four minutes. Who could it be? Must be someone who knows a thing or two about muggles. I mean that was muggle money they sent. Well a lot of people at school do go into muggle towns so they must have muggle money. Damn it could be anyone!!' _Harry was getting anxious. He looked at his watch again. 12:oo p.m. He inhaled slowly. It was time. _'Well maybe it was a joke. Maybe no one is coming.'_ Harry thought as someone walked up beside him and sat beside him on the fountain wall he was on.

"Hello Harry." the person said getting Harry's attention. Harry looked over at the person and saw the person he had been crushing on for over a year.

"Malfoy?" Harry almost whispered. Malfoy smiled at him softly.

"I would prefer Draco but Malfoy is fine."

"You're the one who asked me to come out today? On like a date?"

"Not like a date. A date. I know you have a crush on me." Draco said as Harry blushed. "And to tell the truth I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same. So you going to stay and we have this date or leave and pretend you never came?" Harry was speechless for a minute.

"I'll………Stay." Harry said biting his bottom lip softly. Draco smile widened.

"Ok then! How about we go do something because truthfully sitting on a fountain isn't a very interesting date."

"ok." Draco then stood up and extended his hand for Harry to take. Harry slide his hand into Dracos larger one. As they walked together Harry noticed their height difference for the first real time. Draco was a solid 6'5, were Harry was barely 5'8 even at sixteen. Draco lead him to his parked car. Harry was a little surprised that Draco could drive a muggle car in the frist place. However the car was a surprise in itself. It was a black 1965 Mustang Convertible. It was beautiful, well taken care of, and looked like it was new even though it was over forty years old. Draco opened the passenger door for Harry, who got in and admired the car more. Draco got in and started the car and pulled into traffic.

"How about we grab some lunch then go shopping? That sound good?" Draco asked.

"That sounds great but I don't have much more money." Draco chuckled at the comment.

"Don't worry I have plenty of money."

"I don't want you wasting your money on me more then you already have."

"Don't be silly. I already have more money then I know what to do with besides if I spend money on you it's not wasted." Harry blushed at his statement.

"Ok." Harry said quietly. Draco smiled at him before returning his eyes to the road.

They had a small lunch of burgers then went shopping. They were in Browns(1) and Draco was having Harry try some things on. Harry so far had three dress shirts, all silk one red, one blue, and one green. Draco said the green one really looked good on him. Harry was trying on a pair of jeans that fitted him perfectly, but he kept think about prices. Harry came out to look at himself in the mirrors outside the dressing rooms. Dracos jaw feel open.

"Wow those look great. You never have pants that fit right."

"Yeah well it's hard to find them in my size because of how skinny I am. And most of my clothes are hand-me-downs from my cousin so they Never fit." Harry said looking at the way they hugged his ass perfectly.

"Ok those are sold!" Draco said with a big smile on his face. Harry giggled at his statement. He did a turn showing off all of him.

"Do you really think I look good?" Harry teased. Draco walked open to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You look beautiful." Harry blushed and looked up into those kind gray eyes. Draco then leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry felt like he was going to faint, he was just kissed by the must wonderful man he had ever met. When Draco pulled back he smiled at Harry. Harry blushed then pulled away and went back into the dressing room to try something else on. When they left Harry had five shirts, three pairs of jeans, and a black jacket. Draco only bought himself a shirt but paid over 500 dollars. Harry felt bad about the price but Draco kissed his cheek and said that he loved to spoil him. They then went to a few more shops before Harry's stomach let out a rumble. Draco then suggested they go get some dinner. Harry agreed blushing a deep red. They were on the way to whatever restaurant Draco picked when Harry realized that there were more clothes for him in Dracos cars trunk then in his closet at home. Then the price of everything entered his mind again. Then they pulled up to the restaurant. It was The Camden Brasserie(2). Harry had heard of this place but never thought he would ever eat there. They entered the restaurant and were seated.

After two hours of great food, great conversation, and great company Harry was back in Dracos car.

"When are you suppose to be home?" Draco asked.

"Honestly, my aunt and uncle would be happier if I didn't come home." Harry said with a little sadness in his voice. Draco looked over at him, then took one hand off the wheel to hold Harry's.

"Well then I guess that means you're mine for the night. How about we stay some place to night then I take you home in the morning?" Harry looked over at him and a smile spread across his face.

"Ok, sounds great to me." Draco nodded and looked back at the road, still holding Harry's hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night around 9:30 p.m. they arrived at the Brown's Hotel(3). Harry looked up at the beautiful, expensive hotel in total shock. The walked inside and Draco took him right to the elevator. When they reached the right floor Draco exited with Harry behind him. They arrived at the room. It was the Dover Suite(4). A fire was burning in the fireplace and the room had a comfortable feel to it. Harry and Draco walked into the living area and stood by the couch.

"You booked the room before you knew my answer." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Yeah I did. It was kind of an I wish thing. If you are offended by this gesture I'm sorry."

"No! I……I'm glad you did this. This suite is amazing. Thank you for this wonderful date."

"You're welcome. How about I make you a bath while you explore the suite?"

"That sounds fine." Draco nodded then walk over to the large bathroom to make Harry's bath. Harry walked around the suite, looking at the large bedroom. He sat down to test the beds feel. He then walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. He stood looking around leaning on the railing. The air was warm. The wind ruffled his already untidy hair. He stood there daydreaming about the man making his bath. _'Wow. What a wonderful day! Shopping, dinner, and most of all the person I was with. Draco. I never thought that he would ever give me the time of day. Wow.' _A smile covered his face. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Draco until he found himself in Dracos arms. He looked up at him and smiled. Draco smiled back. Harry then turned around and stared up at him. Draco looked down at him lovingly. Draco then leaned down and touched his lips to Harry's. Harry sighed into the kiss and Draco deepened the kiss. His tongue lapped gently at Harry's top lip, who granted entrance to the exploring muscle. Draco and Harry's lips danced together, there was no fight for dominance Draco easily was in control. Draco placed his hands on Harry's back and Harry's arms went around Dracos neck. Draco slid his hands slowly down Harry's back and sides until they landed on his backside. Harry moaned lightly into the kiss. Draco pulled Harry to him and Harry felt Dracos need against his thigh. Harry pushed against it gently, teasingly. Draco moaned and ground forward, feeling Harry's own need. Harry then pulled back and stared up into Dracos lust clouded eyes.

"Your bath will get cold." Draco said through soft pants.

"Let it." Harry said and crushed his lips to Dracos again. Draco kissed him then picked him up and took him back inside shutting the glass door behind him. He and Harry kissed the whole way to the bedroom. Harry and Draco kicked their shoes off as they went. Draco gently placed Harry down on the bed. Draco then walked over to the bag he had brought up them him. He placed it on the bedside table then crawled back on the bed. Harry sat up and kissed Draco when he got to him on the large bed. Draco settled between Harry's legs and kissed him as he ran his hands over his clothed body. Harry moaned at the touches. Dracos hands slid under Harry's shirt. His hand traveled over Harry's flat stomach up his side, he frowned when he felt his ribs slightly. He then pulled the old, five sizes too big shirt over Harry's head. Harry sat there watching Draco look him over. He blushed as Draco stared that him. His fingers touched the slightly visible ribs.

"I know. I'm too skinny. I know I'm ugly but-" Harry was interrupted.

"No! You're not ugly a little skinny but beautiful." Harry went to object but Draco kissed him before he could. Draco slid his hand up his chest then back down his side. Harry moaned at the feeling. Draco kissed Harry's cheek down to his neck, where his kissed and suck a mark into existence. He then traveled to Harry's collarbone down his chest to his right nipple. He licked the nipple then pulled it into his mouth, his hand stroked the other nipple. Harry moaned loudly and arched into the touches and mouth. Draco then worshipped Harry's other nipple with his mouth the way he did the right one. Draco then reached down and undid Harry's pants before pulling them off tossing them to the floor. Draco kissed down Harry's stomach and paused to dip his tongue into Harry's belly button, which caused him to moan. He kissed down to the edge of Harry's underwear. Harry then decided that Draco was wearing way too much clothes. Harry leaned up and Draco leaned back thinking he crossed some line. Harry then leaned forward and kissed Draco then pulled Dracos shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor. Harry then slid his hand over Draco well muscled chest. Harry kissed Dracos neck while he undid Dracos pants. Draco noticed that Harry's hands were trembling. Draco pushed Harry back gently then pulled his pants off.

"Harry, is this your first time doing something like this?"

"yes." Harry whispered blushing. "Is that ok?"

"Of course it is."

"How many people have you been with?" Harry looked down at his lap as he asked.

"A few, and if you want to know I am clean." Harry blushed as Draco answered his next question before he even asked it.

"You want to stop Harry?"

"No! I don't. I want…."

"You want?"

"I want you to be my first. I want you to…….to….make love to me." Harry said with a huge blush on his face. Draco smiled and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Your wish is my command." Draco kissed Harry passionately. Harry kissed back happily. Draco gently pushed Harry onto his back. Draco pulled back then went over to the table and opened the bag and pulled a tube of something out of his bag and them return to Harry. Harry spread his legs for Draco, who slid between then again. Draco kissed Harry as he slid Harry out of his boxers. He erection bounced free. He wasn't small but not too big either. Draco slid his fingers over Harry's heated flesh. Harry moaned and leaned into the touch. Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock and gently stroked him. Harry moaned into the kiss. Harry broke the kiss and reached over and pulled Dracos underwear slightly. Draco then stood up in the bed and pulled his boxers down and Harry's jaw dropped as Dracos nine inch erect cock sprang forth. Draco then returned to his place between Harry's open thigh. Harry stared at Dracos cock. Draco smiled and used his hand to tilt Harry's face up to look at his face.

"You sure you don't want to stop." Draco asked hoping Harry wouldn't say yes. Harry had to think before answering.

"No….. I don't want to stop. Keep going." Draco kissed him again and did just that.

His hand returned to Harry's weeping need. He use the wetness to help his stroking. Harry moaned them reached out and lightly touched Dracos engorged cock. Draco moaned at the touch and that gave him more confidence to continue. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around the member, well his hand was a little to small his fingers didn't touch there was a half inch gap. _'Oh my God. He is huge!' _Harry thought as he stroked and Draco softly moaned into Harry's neck were he was leaving marks. Draco them removed his hand form Harry's cock and gently pushed him onto his back. Harry laid down as Draco draped himself over him. Draco kissed down Harry's chest and stomach to his pubic hair. He then past Harry's need and kissed from his knee up to the junction of Harry's leg to his hip. Harry whimper as he was teased. Draco then licked Harry's leaking head. Harry moaned at the touch. Draco looked up at him and saw the pleading look and them pulled all of Harry into his mouth and throat. Harry moaned loudly and arched up to the sucking. He brought Harry to the edge then let Harry's member slip from his mouth. Harry whimpered has he left the warm wetness. Draco then kissed Harry's inner thighs and let Harry cool down. He then kissed Harry's cock then his balls. He then spread Harry's leg as wide as they would go. He slowly spread Harry's ass cheeks revealing his entrance. He slowly licked the opening. Harry squeaked and looked down at Draco eyes wide.

"Draco! No!" He pulled Dracos face back and he looked up him confused. "Don't Draco that's dirty!!" Draco smiled up at him and kissed Harry's right inner thigh.

"Harry there is no were on you that is dirty." Draco them licked the puckered opening again and Harry moaned. Draco licked until it relaxed slightly them pushed his tongue inside. Harry moaned loudly and arched up. Draco then slid his tongue from Harry's body and kissed up to his lips were he crushed there lips together. Harry moaned as he tasted himself on Draco. Dracos hand slowly slid between Harry's leg. His finger gently stroked Harry's opening. He stroked until Harry thought he would go crazy. Draco then pulled his hand back and grabbed the tube he had earlier. He opened it and squeezed some on his fingers. He made sure they were covered when he returned his hand to Harry's opening. He stroked and then slid one finger on. Harry tensed slightly but soon relaxed. When Harry adjusted he slid in another finger, Harry gasped and clenched slightly. Draco cooed him back into being relaxed. He made a scissoring motion with his fingers and Harry gasped but relaxed again. He finally added a third finger and Harry tensed up and groaned with discomfort. Draco kissed him and managed to calm Harry to be able to move his fingers to stretch Harry. After awhile Harry got use to the feeling. Draco then withdrew his fingers and Harry whimpered, he suddenly felt very empty. Draco then put a lot of lube on his hard member then lifted Harry's hips up. He squeezed some of the lube into Harry's entrance for good measure. Harry gasped.

"It's cold.(5)" He panted.

"It'll heat up.(5)" Draco said. "I need to put a lot, this being your first time and I don't want to hurt you." Harry smiled at Draco and pulled him down for a kiss. Draco them lined up his cock at Harry's entrance. "Harry, I need you to relax as much as possible. I'll be honest this will hurt at first but I promise it will get better."

"Ok. I trust you Draco." Draco nodded then slowly pushed into Harry. Harry let out a small scream at the feeling. He felt like he was going to be ripped apart. Draco kissed and stroked his hair as he pushed in slowly. He was about half-way in when Harry stopped him.

"Wait Draco! Please! It hurts! Wait!" Harry had tears staining his cheeks. Draco stopped and let Harry adjust to the feeling. Soon Harry was more relaxed and let Draco continue. Draco managed to enter him completely. Once he was fully in he stopped and let Harry adjust again. Harry slowly adjusted. He looked up at Draco and nodded. Draco kissed him softly then pulled half out then slowly. Harry groaned a the feeling. Draco brought his hand down and started stroking Harry's withered cock back to life. Soon Draco had picked up a slightly faster pace. Then he changed the angle of his thrust and hit something inside him at caused him to scream in pleasure. Harry didn't know what that was but he wanted Draco to hit it again.

"Draco! Do that again." Harry demanded. Draco obeyed and hit it again on his next thrust. He made sure he hit it every time he would thrust. Soon he had picked up a quick, hard pace and Harry was thrusting back to meet him. Harry was screaming in pleasure and Draco was moaning at Harry's tightness, Draco was stroking Harry in pace with is thrusts. Soon Harry was screaming at a new pitch and Draco knew what that meant.

"Draco!! I-I'm goi-going to come!!" Harry shouted. Draco nodded and kissed him as he hit Harry's spot one more time. Harry's scream of release was swallowed by Draco. Harry's inner walls clenched as he climaxed. The clenching pushed Draco over into his own orgasm. He emptied himself into Harry and Harry moaned at the feeling of being filled. Draco and Harry panted for breath as they came down from their climaxes. Draco carefully pulled out of Harry and got up to get a washcloth to clean Harry up. He washed the come off of and out of Harry before tossing the washcloth back in the bathroom. Draco them walked back to the bed and found Harry under the covers waiting for him. Draco smiled and crawled under the sheets next to Harry, who rested his head on Dracos chest once he was situated in the bed. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's naked body and pulled him closer to his equally naked body. He kissed the top of Harry's head and pushed some of Harry's sweat drenched hair off his forehead. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for being so gentle with me."

"My pleasure. But what about your bath?"

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"Ok." He kissed Harry's forehead and rested his head onto of Harry's.

"I love you, Harry" Draco whispered. Harry blushed at the comment.

"I love you too, Draco." Harry whispered back and Draco tightened his hold on him. Harry tilted his head up ad Draco kissed him softly. Then Harry placed his head back on Dracos chest and they both drifted into blissful sleep with smiles on their face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK there it is!! Yay I love it!! Hope you all liked it!! I know i do! hehe!

(1)Browns- is a shop in London. It is well known for it's men's clothes selection. Also it isn't very cheap. So I thought it would be fitting if they went there to buy clothes. And I'm not sure if they have dressing rooms but I wanted to have that in the story and it is fiction so why be too factual!?

(2)The Camden Brasserie- is a restaurant in London with great food!!! It isn't cheap. But it has great food!!!

(3)Brown's Hotel- a hotel in London! It is beautiful and can cost you a pretty penny to stay there. But it is SO worth it!

(4) Dover Suite- is the like most expensive suite at the Brown's Hotel! It is huge and has a fireplace and everything. But granted I don't know if it has balconies but I made it so they did.

(5)"It's cold."

"It'll heat up."- These lines are from Queer as Folk US and they are like my favorite line of the whole series. It was on the Brian/Justin first time scene!! I love it!!!

And again I hope you enjoy and if you don't like it SwarmOfFanGirls tell me and I'll write another one that I hope you will enjoy more!!

Well thanks for reading!! *huggies & kissies*


End file.
